End Of Time
by jefronp
Summary: After breaking up, noticing changes in each other, & dating other people, Jade shows up at Beck's RV late one night & there they start a game they just can't seem to stop. Will she let him in before it's too late? Or just keep hiding her secret forever?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, have you seen Beck yet?" Tori looked up from getting her books out of her locker, and noticed Jade was there, her head low. An act that was so unlike her, it concerned her.

"Uhm, no, I haven't seen him, are you okay, Jade?" As she said it, Jade seemed to snap back to reality, and just looked at her.

"I'm fine." She snapped, turned and then walked away. She walked a few more feet, before she literally ran into Beck. She hadn't been watching where she was going, and then slammed into someone. She had looked up and seen it was him. "Beck.." She whispered and he looked at her. She looked ready to break.

"Are you okay?" He wrapped his arms around her concerned, and she just shook her head in his chest, holding him tightly.

Cat then came up to them, bubbly and excited about something, which in turn caused Jade to _immediately_ go back to normal.

And that worried Beck.

* * *

><p>They had only been broken up for about four months, when she'd decided to date another boy. He was <em>pissed off<em>, but he understood. He wasn't making any attempts to amend their relationship and she didn't really seem to be either. Sure, they both missed the hell out of each other, but when it was meant to happen, it was meant to happen.

At least that's the advice Andre had given him when he'd gone all psycho over the news that she was going out with another guy.

And since he was so damn attractive to all the other girls in their school, he'd asked out someone (he thinks her name was Sandra) and had gone out with her for a while.

But after about three weeks, Beck started to notice changes in Jade's attitude. She became more with drawn, more scared of anything that moved (and she _really wasn't like that_) and more… emotional.

Even more so than Cat or Robbie.

He tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't talk. She just yelled at him and accused him of being jealous when he had mutually decided to end their relationship.

He still cared about her, and he was more determined than ever to prove that to her.

If only _she'd listen for once in her fucking life._

* * *

><p>It was around midnight when the door to his RV flew open. He could hear the rain hitting the ground harder, since the door was open, the cold hair biting his skin. He tried to get up, but the door had slammed before he'd even moved. And then he saw Jade there, her head soaked, her clothes dripping wet, and her eyes bloodshot and <em>red<em>.

"Beck…" She whispered and he'd immediately rushed to her, a towel in his hand. He wrapped it around her body, and pulled her to him, rubbing her to keep her warm.

"What the hell were you thinking, being in the rain like that?" He demanded and she just shrugged looking up at him, silent. "You could've gotten hurt!"

"Too late for that," She mumbled and he looked at her questioningly. She immediately snapped out of it, and then shivered. Probably acting more cold than she really was to distract him.

He didn't really answer to that; instead just looked at her, "Jade. You need to talk, what the fuck is going on with you?"

"Can you b-bring me clothes?" She asked, shivering harder. He nodded and immediately got her a hoodie and sweatpants which she quickly changed into, not caring that he was only a few feet away from her.

Not that he'd never seen anything in the three years they had dated anyway. She then wordlessly lay on his bed, and looked up at the ceiling while he did the same, lowering the volume on his TV.

"I'm not gonna talk," She said finally, "You can't make me." She still had her eyes on the ceiling, and was talking in a tone he couldn't quiet recognize.

"Fine." He said, "But why are you here if you don't want to talk?"

"Because…" She turned on her side and faced him, as he did the same. She reached forward and put her hand on his cheek, moving herself closer to him. "Even though we're not going out anymore, you're still one of my best friends."

"And?"

"And I needed my best friend," She whispered.

"Well, what about Cat?"

She shrugged, "She's with Robbie. I don't know what they're up to, but yeah. She apologized like ten thousand times, so… uhm, yeah."

He nodded staring at her, his eyes never leaving hers and vice versa. It was surprisingly comfortably silent in between them.. and they liked it. It was almost like they were together again, and just… loving the moment. Just being each other was always enough for them to feel immediately safe and comfortable.

It had always been like that, since they met. And now, all of it was over. Completely and totally over .

Right?

So, that's why a few minutes later, when Jade pressed her lips against his, _he was totally surprised_.

"Jade," He said, pulling away, "what was that for?"

Her eyes widened, "I don't know. I'm so sorry, I just got lost in the moment and—" She was cut off when his lips were on hers. Something he just did out of habit when she tended to go off on her rants or apologize when she didn't have a reason to. He broke it, and then looked at her.

"Sorry, habit." She nodded and he lay on his back, running his fingers through his hair, he looked up.

"We aren't together anymore." He spoke after a few moments; she however, stayed silent. "You have a boyfriend and I have… a girlfriend…" He then looked at her; surprised she hadn't just… got up and left. Not that he'd let her, with the storm raging like crazy outside.

"Yeah…" She didn't say anything else, just shook her head. "We can't… do what… we…just…did." She managed to say, struggling not to cry. "It wouldn't be right to… anyone."

"Yeah, exactly." He said, turning over to look at her, as she looked back at him.

"But I need someone," She said, her tone breaking. "I need someone who truly loves me."

"What are you getting at Jade?"

"N-nothing." She said, "Nothing, I said nothing." She looked away and he looked back at her.

"What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything, Beck! You're not my boyfriend anymore! You even said so yourself two seconds ago! I don't need to tell you anything if I don't want to!"

"Fine!" He yelled back at her. "Do whatever you want!"

And then, he turned over on his other side, his back to her as she tried to say something to make the situation better, but found she was at a loss for words. So instead of saying another word, she just lay on her back, and squeezed her eyes shut. Tears threatened to fall, but she managed to make them go away.

She wanted to say something, _anything_. But she knew if she did it would just make things worse.

And it _killed her_. So instead she just turned over and her side, and went to sleep. Well, as best as she could anyway.

* * *

><p>Beck was pissed off.<p>

Jade had stayed over the night before, and then left early the next morning. No note, no text, nothing.

He walked into school, and looked around for her, but found she was nowhere to be seen. He did, however find Cat and went up to her, asking her where Jade was.

"I don't know…" She shrugged, "I haven't seen or heard from her either."

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair when he finally saw her. She was leaning against one of the lockers, her arms wrapped around her boyfriend's neck, and they were kissing. Or making out.

His heart hurt, but he still went up to her.

"Why did you just—" He cut himself off when Jade gave him the look that said "_don't say anything or I'm dead._"

"Hey. She's not your girl anymore," Her boyfriend, Max or Matt or something (he hadn't really paid attention to what his name was) spoke up. "Leave us alone."

"Right." He faked a smile (being the excellent actor he was) "I'm so sorry, I'll be leaving now. Jade, later, we'll talk?" And with that, he walked away.

Jade watched him leave, and then tensed up when Mark looked at her, his features angry and pissed off. "What?"

"Why are you talking to him?" He demanded, his tone low as they were still in school. "You're not supposed to talk to him anymore, I thought we'd discussed that already."

"I know, but you have to understand, he's still—" He didn't let her finish, instead he roughly grabbed her wrist and (almost literally) dragged her into the janitor's closet. He didn't let go of her wrist though, just kept it in his strong hold, glaring at her.

"I don't want you near him!" He shouted, causing her to jump back, nearly scared. "I don't want you talking to him and I don't want you around him, do you fucking understand?" She nodded, wordlessly and he let go of her, _finally_.

And then just like that, he smiled at her, and kissed her forehead sweetly. But she just shrunk away from him, turning so that he couldn't touch her anymore. He then smiled at her, and left the closet, as she leaned against the wall, and held her wrist to her chest, crying silently.

Ever since she and Beck broke up, her life went to hell. And unless she spoke up, it was only going to get much, much worse.

If only she truly trust anyone to let them in, then maybe she wouldn't feel so alone.

Maybe, just… _maybe_ she'd be alright.

* * *

><p>Beck was leaning against the lockers, reading at text from his girlfriend when the janitor's door slowly opened and he watched Jade walk out. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was holding her wrist, wincing when the pain became too intense.<p>

"Jade?" She looked up and then walked over to him, pissed off for no reason at all it seemed… well, to her. Not to Beck.

"I don't want you around me anymore," She spoke, her tone icy, but inside she was breaking. "I don't want to talk to you, and I don't want to see you. Unless it's for class or whatever… _just stay away from me_." And with that, she walked off, leaving a very confused, sad, and upset Beck behind her.

* * *

><p>It was really too bad she couldn't keep her word, and ended up being at his RV a day later, in the same state she was in just a few days before.<p>

And then when she kissed him, he realized that even though she was playing a game, and he wasn't going to win, it would just be best to go with whatever she wanted… as bipolar about everything she was being, he knew she was hiding something from him.

He kissed her back, ignoring the voice in the back of his mind saying he shouldn't do what he was doing.

After a few more minutes, he pulled away and looked at her, "Stop it." He told her. "You can't just tell me you don't want me near you and then kiss me the next chance you get, it doesn't work like that."

"In my world, it does. Besides, Beck, you kissed me back remember?"

"Jade… what's going on? And don't lie to me anymore."

"I'm not lying to you. I just… don't want to talk about it, okay? So can we just go back to making out?"

He really, _really _wanted to do the right thing and not make-out and have it lead to something more, but it was _really, really _difficult for him.

He still loved her… in fact, _he was still in love with her_. No other girl mattered to him, not his girlfriend, not anyone. Just her.

And even though they were about to start a whole new game, he couldn't help but feel… mixed feelings about it.

She didn't want him around, yet did at the same time. What sense did that make?

"Please…" She whispered, causing his attention to come back towards her. "I need you, Beck." She put her hand on his cheek, and then kissed him softly. "Please…"

One thing about Jade West, was _she didn't beg_. But when it came to Beck, all those rules didn't matter. It was just _him _and _her_. Just like it had always been.

"Okay…" He finally whispered, giving up. "Okay…you win."

And with that, he closed the distance in between them and kissed her harder and deeper, pushing her until she landed on his bed, with him on top of her. She ran her fingers through his hair and pressed her body against his in an effort to get as close to him as she possibly could.

It was a sick game they were playing, but in reality they wouldn't have had it any other way.

She pulled his shirt over his head and then continued to kiss him again as he tried to do the same with hers. She broke the kiss, _only for a moment, _and then went right back into it.

They were both messed up, really. Emotionally and mentally, and throughout their whole lives, they turned to each other.

No wonder they were doing what they were.

She moaned as he bit on her bottom lip, and then traced his hands up and down her sides. She knew Cat _would be so pissed off_ to hear what she was doing, cheating on her boyfriend like she was. But then, Cat wouldn't understand. She didn't know what she was going through (not that she'd openly spoke about it anyone) so really, she was in no place to judge her for it.

And after a few moments, when Beck had laid beside her and held her against him, she realized… there was no place she'd rather be than right where she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know they're both kind of out of character, but they're supposed to be.. for the sake of this story. I hpe you liked it, though. Next chapter up as soon as I update the others. Or sooner than that, whichever comes first, I guess.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

She wasn't there when he woke up the next morning. Just like before, no note, no text… nothing. He ran his fingers through his hair and sat up, looking around his RV before realizing she'd left something behind.

Her bra.

And he put it where he usually did when she'd just leave things carelessly behind; in his dresser. The top drawer, where he kept all her things, and where she'd go to when she'd needed them and would spend the night.

He heard his phone go off and went to it, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He picked it up and read the message on the screen.

**From Cat: **Beck, have you seen Jade? She's not at school yet and I'm like, very worried about her. Let me know. Kay. Byeeeee!

**From Beck:**Sorry, Cat. I don't. But like you, I am very worried about her as well.

A moment later, his phone went off again.

**From Cat: **We all are.

He decided not to text back after that and got dressed. About half an hour later, he was in school, typing on his phone a quick text to his girlfriend, and not really paying attention where he was going. Not that it mattered since the hallways were pretty much empty now.

"No! No! Stop!" He heard and snapped his head up. "Stop it!"

He walked closer and closer to the yelling, praying that whoever it was wouldn't stop and kept going so he could help them. But as he go closer, he realized it wasn't something he was expecting. Feeling his stomach drop, he saw the familiar dark hair with blue streaks, fighting against something that seemed much bigger than her.

Oh shit. Jade.

They were in the janitor's closet, so he quickly walked up to it, and jiggled the doorknob and whatever was going on inside—stopped.

"Open the door!" He called, jiggling it again. "Now."

"B-Beck." He heard Jade stammer, and then the door suddenly opened and she shook her head, biting her bottom lip. He could see her eyes were puffy—swollen and red.

"Jade, what the hell is going on in there?"

She straightened up her black leather jacket, and ran her fingers through her hair. And then, just like that, she was back to her dark, mean self.

"Nothing, okay? Please leave."

"No. I heard you screaming for help... or at least screaming like you were getting hurt. Tell me what's going on… now. It's not a damn game anymore, Jade. It's your fucking life!"

She shook her head, laughing humorously as she looked down a moment and then back up, only to glare at him. "You have all wrong, Beck. So, _so _wrong."

"How?" He demanded, crossing her arms over his chest and glaring right back at her.

"I wasn't screaming… for like, help. I was… well, I'm sure you can figure it out. You and I have done it enough times, don't you think?"

And that moment, was when Jade felt her heart break all over again, and Beck realized what had just happened. He put his arms down by his side, and backed away, shaking his head as he did. Jade wishing with everything that he wouldn't leave her alone.

"I caught you fucking some guy. Just great." He snapped. "Okay, well, it was… it was nice talking to you Jade. See you in class… or whatever." He turned and walked away, disappointedly.

She then looked behind her for a moment, before shutting the door and angrily walking after him. She then grabbed his shoulder and forcefully pushing him against the lockers.

"You have no right to judge me, Beck. You and I are over. We have been for a while now."

"I understand that, Jade!" He yelled at her, rubbing his shoulder. "But it doesn't mean I want to know when you're fucking another guy!"

"He's not another guy!" Jade yelled, "He's my _boyfriend_! And you really have a lot to say, don't you? You have a girlfriend too!"

"Okay, Jade. First, he's not just your boyfriend to me, he's another guy! If you're fucking someone else who _isn't _me then it's another guy! Get it? And two, at least and unlike someone like well, _you_ I don't go around fucking her in school where _anyone_ could catch me… including my very jealous, insecure ex-girlfriend!"

He stared at her, hard and watched as her emotions on her face changed, and instead of being pissed off, she replaced with a more somber one; hurt. His face softened and he immediately regretted everything he'd just said. He reached for her hand, but she snapped it away from him, moving away from him.

"You said… everything you needed to." She managed to say. "You… you don't have to say anything more okay?"

And all Beck could do was watch helplessly as she walked away from him, without another word.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the door flew open and Jade stood there, her arms crossed over her chest, she looked down, playing with the ends of her hair.<p>

He lazily looked up, not really bothering to acknowledge her since she did this quite often. They fought, she said she wanted nothing to do with him and then they were back at the beginning again.

"Why are you here?" He finally asked her, his voice raspy.

"Because…" She trailed off. "I need you."

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Weren't you just pissed off at me earlier today?"

"Yes, and I still am."

"But…?"

She didn't say anything, just leaned her head against the wall, sniffling and hoping she didn't break down. She touched her wrist and rubbed it, feeling the bruise there and how tender it was.

"You're my best friend." She finally said, "Like I told you before, and I just… need the comfort of my best friend."

"Go to Cat." Beck shrugged. "She's your best friend, isn't she?"

She shook her head, "I meant you."

They both remained quiet for a few more minutes and Jade was just about ready to leave, when he spoke.

"Come here."

She did as he said and sat down on his bed as he sat up, leaning over he ran his fingers through his hair and looked at her.

He knew what she wanted; and she knew what he wanted too.

They stared at each other for a few more minutes, before she did what he pretty much expected her to do. She leaned forward, her hand on his cheek, and kissed him. He responded back, and then broke it. He stared at her, breathing hard, before he leaned in and kissed her again.

The game would never end. It didn't matter if one of them was pissed off at the other, or whatever. He now knew that regardless of how mad she was at him for whatever reason, she was _still_ going to show up at his RV. Regardless of anything else that went on between them.

Laying down, he kissed her more, harder until he heard her moan, as his hands went up and down her sides. He could feel her getting more and more aroused as she had grinded her lower body against his, and bit down on his bottom lip.

They broke apart (needing some damn air) and just stared at each other.

"What about your girlfriend?" She asked him, for the first time since their game started, which actually surprised him.

"What about your boyfriend?" He shot back and she didn't answer. Not with words anyway, instead she just pressed her lips to his and that was it. The end of the conversation.

Just like it always would be.

* * *

><p>He woke up the next morning <em>surprised<em> to see she was still there. Her hair was messed up, her make-up a bit ruined, but not enough to make her look trashy. And what surprised him even _more_ was that she was awake and looking at him.

"Hey." He said, sitting up and she looked up at him, laying back down and getting more comfortable.

"Hey." She whispered back, pulling the covers up so she was warmer.

He looked at the clock on his phone and noticed it was 9:30am. Good thing it was Saturday or they'd be in trouble.

"Beck…" Jade whispered, "I—"

"I know." He said, "I understand."

"Do you really?" She asked him, "Because I feel like every time we do this, we're just back to where we were before… well, you know."

"Before we broke up?" He didn't mean to make his voice as loud as he did, but for some reason, what she said, sent him over the edge just a bit. She didn't flinch though and instead, looked at him, hurt in her eyes. "It's okay to say it Jade. We're broken up… and every single damn time you come over after we have a fight, we end up fucking and cheating on our relationships. If anyone found out, we'd be screwed."

"_Oh_." Jade said, in her deep, pissed off voice, sitting up. "So, now all we do is _fuck_ right? Well, I seem to remember it being meaning something else _entirely_ before."

"When. We. Were. Dating." Beck said, saying each word as though he was teaching a four year old. "We aren't together anymore!"

"You know, Beck. For someone who claims to have no secrets, you sure do have a lot of them." Jade spoke, getting out of the bed and putting her shirt on, along with her leggings and her leather jacket. She just threw her bra inside her handbag and turned around, her hands on her hips, she glared at him, tears in her eyes.

And to Beck, she'd never looked more beautiful.

"I don't have secrets."

"We both do, Beck." Jade said, her voice breaking as she tried to look anywhere but where he was. "And we're just too damn afraid to admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That…that…" She trailed off, struggling with what she wanted to say, she looked away, biting her lip, before looking back at him, straight _at him_, so he'd know she wasn't bluffing. "That we're still in love with each other."

Well, that took him by surprise. He didn't think she'd ever admit it in a million years, not with what's been going on between her and her boyfriend, which she _still_ refuses to admit out loud about.

"And no matter what we do, we can't _stop_ being in love with each other." She continued on, breaking him out of his thoughts. "And that's why your girlfriend and my boyfriend are so damn insecure about us being friends. Because according to him, you can't be friends with your ex."

"That's… that's not entirely true." Beck said quietly, "I'm still friends with Cat… close friends, in fact."

"She's different." Jade said, "I don't know why or how, but she is."

"And you're still friends with your first boyfriend." Beck pointed out, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Not really, I hardly speak to him anymore."

"Whatever, you get my point, Jade. Ex's can be friends, you know. It still is _very_ possible."

"Yeah… but, like Mark says…" She trailed off, going to the door, and opening it, making Beck wish she'd just stay with him. "Not if you're in love with them."

"Don't go." He finally managed to say. "Just stay here… with me, today. Please? And I can show _you_ we can still be friends. We'll just start over, okay? From this moment on, we're just friends… nothing more, nothing less."

"But then all our feelings will come back again, Beck! I'm still in love with you! And you're still in love with me! We have proof of that from the activities that went on last night and this morning when I woke up next to you! We can't be friends… okay? It's just…" She broke off again, tears now streaming down her cheeks. "It's just too hard."

"That's because you're making it that way." Beck said.

"Oh yeah? Then what about what you said at school yesterday? Do you think I'm just supposed to let it go? You basically called me a slut."

"Because you were fucking well, loudly in school!" Beck argued back, standing up now, and going over to her. "But I didn't mean to make you sound like a slut. I was just…"

"Jealous?" Jade filled in, and he just looked at her. "Yeah, that's what I figured."

"Says you?" He let out a laugh, a small one, but a laugh nonetheless. The situation was just so humorous to him. "You used to get mad anytime a girl even looked at me."

He watched as she thought it over, and then she laughed with him. "Yeah, you're right. I did. I guess I'm in no place to judge am I?"

He shook his head, "No, I guess not."

Silence fell in between them again, but this time it was comfortable and not awkward. A few minutes later, Beck held his hand out to her; she just looked up at him, confused.

"So, will you come inside and watch a movie with me… _friend_?" He asked her, and she smiled, taking his hand, she nodded.

"Okay." She said, "But no funny business."

"Riiiiight." Beck nodded, "Because that's totally going to work." He teased, and she rolled her eyes. "We'll just see where this takes us okay? So, to clarify, we're starting over?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"And what happens if we fall in love with each other… _even more_?"

She shrugged, "Guess, we'll just have to see what happens. I can't let you go, and I know you can't let me go, so for now we'll just… take it as it goes."

He sat down on his bed, leaning against the RV wall, while Jade put her bag down, and took her jacket off. She surprised him by laying in between his legs, her back to his, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He picked up the remote and turned it to some random channel that was playing a movie.

"Friends don't do this." Beck said, gesturing to how they were seated.

"No…" Jade agreed. "But _best_ friends who know each other better than anyone else in the world do."

She laid her head on his shoulder and he rested his chin on the top. He held her tighter against him, causing Jade to smile.

She never felt more protected than she did then. With Beck, she _always _was, and she knew that no matter what, she _always_ would be.

* * *

><p>Cat was humming to herself along with the song that was playing, while applying mascara on her eyes for when she was going to see Robbie later, when her phone went off. She turned down her music and picked it up. She frowned when seeing the unfamiliar number, but decided to answer it anyway.<p>

"Hello?"

"Cat? Hello? Are you there?" The connection was a bit shitty, but she tried to make out what the person on the other end was saying.

"Who is this?" She demanded, a bit scared now as she couldn't recognize the voice.

"It's…M-Mark."

She almost dropped her phone, "H-how do you have my number?"

"Nevermind that, have you seen Jade? Or heard from her?"

Cat blinked, a bit freaked out. "N-no." She whispered, "I-I haven't. Uhm, but maybe she's at home? Sick?" She heard her phone beep, and looked at the screen to see Jade had just texted her.

_Hey, I'm at Beck's. Don't worry about me, we're watching a movie and just hanging out. Love you! Xoxo._

Well that was out of the blue.

"H…hello? Cat?" His voice came in much clearer. "Are you still there?"

"Yes."

"Good, then where is Jade?"

"I just told you, I don't know!" She started to panic. She knew Mark was a dangerous person, she didn't know him that well, but from one of her friends (who had dated him previously), she knew he wasn't a good guy. But anytime she'd try to tell Jade or even bring him up, she refused to listen. Which only in turn caused Cat to be a bit more wary and afraid of him.

"I know you know." He said, "But fine, if you won't tell me then…_go to hell_. I'll find out if you're both hiding something from me or not."

What? Who said 'go to hell' in a phone conversation? She was so confused and freaked out.

"I really don't, Mark." She finally managed to say, "Oh, and _fuck you_." And with that, she hung up the phone. She blocked his number so he couldn't call her again and then dropped her phone on the soft rug. She sunk down to the ground, trying to calm down. Her phone went off again, and she let out a scream, hoping to god it wasn't him.

But in her panicked state, she was unable to realize it wasn't him since she'd already blocked him.

It was Robbie.

"Robbie!" She yelled into the phone, "P-please come here! I need you!" And with that she started to cry.

"Okay, I'm on my way. Just calm down okay? I'll be there in less than five minutes." She put her hand over her mouth and nodded, hanging up the phone.

She could wait. It was all she could do from this point on.

Wait for Robbie to come help her...

And wait for Jade to realize what a douchebag her boyfriend really was and how dangerous he was about to be. Either that or she was _finally _going to get her to listen.

But regardless, as patiently as she could, she'd wait.

She had no choice anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo yeahhh… I don't know. Now you're starting to see how much of a possessive freak Mark is. Ohhh shit.<strong>

**Anyway, more soon… if you're still interested. I know I am. **

**Oh, and ps. I have a twitter: it's fckyeahari. Coincidentally enough, my name is Ariana :) For real though, when I found out who played Cat when I first started watching this show, I screamed, lol.**

**Fun fact: I have my current (and first, since I've never had one) girl crush. Yup, it's on Liz Gillies. All I have to say is, that girl is beautiful. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know! Xoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a bit short, but I hope you enjoy. It's officially getting intense. Although it does start off happy... sort of.**

* * *

><p>Beck smiled as he jumped on top of Jade. They had spent the whole day together and it was almost like they were a couple again. <em>Almost<em>.

Jade laughed as he started to kiss her all over, laughing again, she pulled him closer and pressed her lips against his.

They were now at her house, Jade immediately growing sick of the RV, decided they should go to her place. Beck had agreed and then he drove them there. But immediately after closing the door to her room, he had started to tickle her, and then she jumped on the bed, him jumping after her.

This was the first time they were going to have sex, without it being so angsty. It was once again, like they were an _actual_ couple.

He kissed her deeper, his fingers running along the side of her face, as he pressed himself as close to her as he could without crushing her. She looked up at him, her eyes staring into his for a moment, until she sat up a bit, and pushing him off of her.

He breathed heavily and sat up, running his fingers through his hair, staring back at her.

She only smirked and reached to touch the end of her shirt, pulling it over head, she threw it to the side, and then started to kiss him again, pushing his plaid shirt off his body as she did.

"Should we be doing this?" He asked her, breaking the kiss and looking at her, he still stayed close to her.

"What?" She blinked and then pulled away. "Oh right, shit. We're supposed to be just friends now. And starting over… oh my god. What are we doing?"

"We're… we're doing what "Beck&Jade" always do." He said, "We've never been one to ignore our feelings."

"Right," She said, leaning up and kissing his lips softly. "We're "Beck&Jade" and that's all…we'll ever be."

"We can't stop." Beck spoke softly, his fingers running along her face again.

"No." She whispered, "We can't."

And with that, she kissed him again, tangling her fingers in his hair.

* * *

><p>"Cat? Cat! Oh my god! Cat!" Robbie immediately rushed over to her, and wrapped his arms around her hugging her close. "Calm down, it's okay, it's okay." He began to rock her back and forth, in an effort to relax her.<p>

It worked, because a minute later, he crying had subsided and she seemed okay, for the most part.

"What happened?" He asked her, gently running his fingers through her hair. She was silent for a few more minutes, before she was finally able to speak again.

"I—I got a call from M-Mark." Her voice was breaking, sounding almost like a broken record, she was so freaked out. "I don't know h-how he got my number, but he c-called me and asked where Jade was. When I told him I didn't know, he told me to go to hell."

Robbie's eyes widened, "He what?"

"And then I said, fuck you and hung up." Her hands were visibly shaking, so Robbie put his on top of hers, to calm her down. He then pressed his lips to her hair, and held her. How could someone do that to her? Especially someone like Cat, who was _very_ mentally unstable.

"Did you block his number?" He finally spoke, and Cat nodded. "Good."

She then looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "What's going to happen to Jade? Robbie, she's my best friend! I can't let him hurt her!"

"Don't you worry about Jade, she'll be okay."

"He's dangerous, Robbie." She took a deep breath and continued. "I heard from Jessica that he… _hurt_ her when they dated, and… he did some other things, that I won't mention, but he's mean. And dangerous and if he does something to Jade, I'll never forgive myself."

And as Robbie listened to her, he realized something. Cat had been going on for weeks about how worried she was about Jade. Since she had started to act more removed, and didn't really hang around them as much. He also realized that she constantly wore long sleeves around and was always holding her wrist, especially during the Music Appreciation class he shared with her after lunch.

He couldn't tell Cat this, but he figured there was already something very, _very _wrong.

He looked down at her, and then started to get up. "Come on, Cat. Let's go get you your medication, they'll help you relax so you can get some sleep, okay?" She only nodded, as he helped her up, and took her to the bathroom that connected to her room. As he watched her take her medication, he realized something.

They were too late, something had already happened.

And it had been happening for a _while_.

* * *

><p>She was breathing heavily as Beck slowly pulled away from her, still hovering above her. They both breathed heavily, trying to catch their breaths as they looked at each other.<p>

She bit her lip to keep tears from coming to her eyes, but found it was very difficult. But what shocked her even more was that Beck was doing the same thing—holding back tears.

"I can't do this anymore," She finally whispered, continuing on before Beck had a heart attack. "I can't deny that I love you anymore."

Beck leaned forward a bit, shaking his head. "I can't either."

"But why does it have to be this difficult?" She asked him, "We've been sneaking around for months, and… well, I want to be with _you_. Not Mark. I hate him actually, I wish he'd… I don't know, fall off something very high and that his brains scatter all over the ground… wait. That'd actually be really cool and I just went into Cat mode didn't I?"

Beck laughed, nuzzling his nose against the side of her head, he turned it a bit, before nodding. "Yes." He said, "You sure did, but I got your point, don't worry."

He stayed there for a few minutes longer, just breathing in her scent. The oh so familiar scent that made him so happy each and every time he smelled it.

The suddenly he felt her body shaking and looked up to see she had tears streaming down her face. She immediately covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

"Jade…" He whispered, "Don't cry."

"It's not fair!" She suddenly shouted, but not loud enough to scare him. "My life is just… not fair!"

"What's not fair?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. She wanted so badly to tell him, but couldn't. The bruises had faded away already so she couldn't show him and he didn't ask any questions.

If she told him then everything would just fall apart.

Instead, she stopped crying and reached up, her hand going to his cheek. "I love you, Beck." She whispered, and then kissed him.

"I love you too." He mumbled against her lips.

And that was enough, for the both of them.

* * *

><p>A few days later, at school. Beck didn't see Jade. But he did see Cat. She and Robbie walked in, Robbie's arm wrapped around her shoulders, guiding her as she looked down, her hand rubbing her arm as she somberly walked to her locker.<p>

"Cat?" Beck walked to her. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

Cat didn't answer him.

"Cat…" He tried to reach for her, but she abruptly pulled away. What was going on? She wasn't normally like this. He looked hurt, but that didn't change her attitude.

She looked behind him and noticed Jade was there, at her locker. Alone. So she walked over to her completely blowing Beck off.

He turned to Robbie. "What did I do?"

Robbie just shrugged and followed her, brushing past Beck as well.

Beck—totally confused—turned around, and saw that Cat was angrily speaking to Jade. Jade just rolled her eyes, and snapped at her, which in turn caused Cat to put her hands in her hair, nearly ripping out the strands, which was where Robbie intervened.

Walking closer, Beck heard what she was saying.

"Jade, your boyfriend told me to go to hell because I didn't know where you were a few days ago. I covered your ass, and all you say to me is, oh well? You're taking your boyfriend's side? Like what are you? You used to have my back, and now? You're just a selfish, emotionless _bitch_."

A few gasps were heard, Jade stepping back from her.

If there was _one _thing Jade hated to be called, it was a bitch. She took it very offensively and always fought back, usually telling the person off—or in Tori's case, nearly ripping her hair out—but this time. This time, she just said nothing, tears filling her eyes.

Cat said nothing more, just turned around, grabbing Robbie's hand, she walked away.

"What happened?" Beck turned and saw Andre and Tori, beside him, looking confused.

"From what I understand, Cat got a call from Jade's boyfriend and told her to go to hell for not knowing where Jade was." Beck answered.

"Wait," Tori said, "How did he get her number?"

"He's a stalker?" Andre guessed, just as Beck's eyes widened, as the realization of the last few months hit him, and it all started to make sense.

"Jade's been distant lately right? And she's always wearing long sleeved shirts for weeks, before finally wearing something with short sleeves. And she's always rubbing her arm… right? I'm not crazy, this is all true?"

Andre and Tori nodded.

"He's controlling." Andre said.

"But wait, Beck controlled Jade as well."

"Yeah, but… Beck's control was more out of love… if he's somehow getting her friend's numbers demanding where she is all hours of the day…" He then looked at Beck, catching on. "And causing her to distance herself from us, seem scared and constantly wearing long sleeves around us, then that means he's—"

"Abusive. He's abusing her." Tori's eyes widened as she turned to Beck.

"I have to go talk to Jade," He said and then took off running in the direction she had gone.

"Oh my god." Tori breathed, "I can't believe this. I hope he finds her."

"I do too. Because if there's anyone who can get to the bottom of this, it's sure as hell going to be Beck."

* * *

><p>Beck searched for her everywhere he could think of she'd be, including her hiding places that only he knew about, since when they were dating they'd sneak off and go there sometimes.<p>

He was just about to give up and call her when he looked across the street and saw her sitting on a bench by the bus stop, smoking what looked to be a… cigarette?

He crossed the street and then sitting down beside her, he put his bag by his side, and stared straight ahead.

"Since when do you smoke cigarettes?"

"Since a while ago." She shrugged, and stared straight ahead as well. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Do you remember that time in seventh grade, when we just started to date, you and I got into a fight and you ran off?" She nodded. "Well, I remembered then that you had told me before that when you got into a fight with your parents, you'd walk off and go to a park by yourself and just stay there… for hours and hours. On the bench, reading, listening to music, writing and just taking the time for yourself."

"You remembered that? After all these years?"

He shrugged, "To be honest, I just took a chance and looked out the window and noticed you were here." He turned to her, causing her to look at him. "But still, you seem to find peace on benches, and a bus stop really isn't the greatest one in the world, but at least it's something."

She nodded slowly, taking a drag from her cigarette, she blew out the smoke.

"Why are you here? Aren't I just a horrible bitch? Why are you talking to me and not to Cat?"

"Because Cat's has Robbie to talk to you, right now… you don't. And I know right now, you need someone."

"Oh yeah?" She turned to him, rolling her eyes. "And what makes you say that?"

"Because…" He took her wrist, and lifted it. She looked at him, a bit scared as he pulled back the sleeve and inspected it. "I know what's going on, Jade."

She immediately snatched her wrist back, and stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I know about the way your boyfriend's been treating you, and really it's not fair. Is that why you were so upset the other day? Because of the way he treats you?"

She shook her head, at first saying no, but then quickly changed it to yes. She couldn't lie to him anymore. He was Beck, her protector, her savior, if he couldn't protect her no one could.

"Why did you tell someone? Andre? Cat? Tori? Robbie? Lane? Sikowitz? _Me_?" He grabbed her face, causing her to close her eyes as tears popped into them.

"Cat tried to tell me he was dangerous," She whispered, opening them, "But I wouldn't listen."

"And why's that?"

"I was angry. I felt like I deserved it, so I just let it continue."

"No one deserves to be hit Jade. _No one_. And I speak from experience."

Her mouth dropped open, "You've been hit before?" He nodded, "Who?"

He realized then that he kept a huge secret from her, almost making him a hypocrite. "My father. That's why I have nothing to do with him. And also why I'd never hit you or anyone else, no matter how annoying they can be."

She turned away from him, her head going in her hands for a moment, before dropping the cigarette on the ground and leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her as she started to cry. Pulling her close, he realized just how hard she was crying.

"I need to break up with him," Jade whispered after a few moments, "But I'm scared."

It was at that moment, they both heard her phone go off. She pulled it out of her bag and checked it.

**From Mark:** _You better get your ass back in school. If you're with your ex, you're going to get it. Bad._

She showed Beck the text, and he clenched his fists angrily. "You have to tell someone." He said, "And I don't mean just me."

"Like who? Lane? No! No… that will just set him off even more. Look, I have to go." She said, quickly gathering her things. "Forget I even told you anything okay?"

"He doesn't control you, Jade." Beck spoke, staring right at her. "You control your own life, you choose what you want, not what that jerk wants. Don't listen to what he has to say, anymore. Stand up for yourself!"

"What gives you the right to say that to me?" She demanded.

"Because, Jade. I'm still the one person who knows you better than anyone else."

She stared at him hard for a few moments, before breaking her gaze.

"Just forget I told you anything. Promise me or I'll never speak to you again."

He still said nothing, so she just walked off. Across the street and back to school.

He had a feeling he'd be seeing her later that day anyway.

* * *

><p>A knock came on his door at exactly nine o'clock. He groaned but opened it up to see Jade was there. She was wearing a hood so he couldn't see anything, as it was covering her face. It was cold and rainy (as usual), so he quickly pulled her inside, not noticing her wincing as he did.<p>

"Wow, Jade, didn't expect you to be here." He spoke sarcastically, but still he didn't get an answer as he went to grab the towel. He handed it to her, slowly, noticing how she still wasn't speaking. Concerned, he looked at her again, but she refused to make eye contact with him.

"Jade?"

Slowly, she reached up and took the hood off of her. He had assumed she was wearing it because it was raining outside, but what he soon saw, made him realize just how wrong he was.

Jade's face was completely beaten up. She had a split lip, with blood still coming out of it and a bruise on her cheek. Her lip looked swollen, and her bruise looked terrible. Then she stood up and took off her jacket, which then revealed a _very _swollen wrist that he was _sure _was broken.

"Did he do this to you?" He asked her and she slowly shook her head. Looking up at him, she whispered one simple word.

"Yes."

And at that moment, as he walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her, gently hugging and holding her close, Beck vowed to keep her safe, no matter _what_ happened. He didn't care about that asshole anymore.

All he cared about was _her_. And keeping her safe, was now his main priority.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, there. Now everyone knows. Well, they more or less figured out. Except Cat. She's still kind of not in the know, just yet. Jade pretty much admitted it to Beck. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. If anyone gets affected by this, I'm really sorry. <strong>

**I don't mean to hurt anyone at all. I'm just feeling very emotional because it's the year anniversary of a death in my family. I was very close with him and I just miss him... a lot. **

**Anyway, there you go. I'll try not to take too much time with the next chapter, but no promises. Xoxo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I honestly don't know where this came from. I'm insecure about posting this. I feel like it gets unrealistic here. But, yeah. You tell me what you think. **

* * *

><p>Jade had never felt so protected before. Beck had literally held her all night, and refused to leave her side. Even when they went into his parent's house to get some help for her injuries, he held her hand. She had cried harder than she ever had in her life, and he just held her. Didn't let her go; wouldn't let her go.<p>

It was around four in the morning, Jade was laying on Beck's chest, curled up against him as he had his arm wrapped around her, holding her close. He held one of her hands, softly touching the bandaged _badly _sprained (nearly fractured) wrist. They were watching a movie, one of Jade's favorites. Her eyes watered as she thought of the two main characters, so happy; so carefree. So… not _her_.

And before she knew it, she was crying again, holding Beck tightly against her as he did the same. She briefly looked up at the door to his RV, scared out of her mind that Mark would find her and come get her, or do bad things to her again.

But Beck had locked it. And he _never _did. At least not since they started dating anyway. He always, _always_ kept it unlocked for her, welcoming her at any time of the day. Even if it was early in the morning. He didn't care; he never did.

She had calmed down after a while, and looked up at him. He looked back at her, so much love in his eyes. Her emotions were just so fucked up. She didn't know what to feel, except for… comfort.

"Jade…" he whispered, running his fingers along the side of her face, gently drumming his fingers. "Don't be sad, _please_. I can't stand seeing you like this." His own eyes filled with tears, and that's saying something. Beck was never one to cry or get upset, at least not around everyone else. Sometimes, even around Jade he was usually strong. Jade could count one hand a few times where she'd seen him break down. But… him breaking down now, and it all being because of her… she couldn't take it.

She looked down, biting her bottom lip, "I'm so sorry Beck. Sorry that you had to see me like this."

"No." He spoke firmly. "Don't ever, _ever_ apologize for something that's not your fault."

"It is my fault! I'm the one that didn't listen to anyone and therefore I got what I deserved. I got my ass kicked because Mark—" She stopped talking, her breathing becoming harder to maintain as she struggled with what she was about to say. She honestly didn't know how to tell Beck what happened. But she knew she had to.

"Because Mark what?"

She looked away for a moment, before looking back at him. "He told me something. And it set me off."

"What do you mean?" His eyes were wide with concern. She seriously didn't know how she was going to tell him what she was about to.

"You know… how a few years ago, my father, uhm… died?" He nodded, remembering that day. They were both in school, in their history class, goofing off, when Jade had gotten called into the principal's office. Her mother had been there and had immediately taken her out of class. When he didn't hear from her all day, he'd gone to her house and saw policemen were all around it, caution tape, and news reporters had blocked him from going in to see if she was okay.

A few days later, she had unexpectedly dropped by at his house and had told him what happened.

Her father was murdered.

And not in a drive-by, accidental, freak kind of thing, an actual, _legit_ murder.

"Well, he had found out, I was outside talking to you… you know when you found me at the bus stop, and had freaked out on me. He literally flipped his shit. And then he started to talk about what a freak I was, and how I had been my whole life because of my father's murder a few years ago."

"Wait, how the hell did he know about that? Didn't he just move here like a year ago?"

Jade shook her head, "He was here. He just made up some dumb lie. His whole family did, to cover up… something well, huge." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Beck, my father was in some sort of mafia or gang or whatever, and when he didn't pay up, or give them what they wanted, they killed him. And Mark… his father, was the one who had him murdered." Beck's eyes widened, a look of disbelief on his face. "They had contacted my mother, I guess a year ago or something and had told her that if she didn't watch out, I'd be next. So… really, the whole reason why I'm dating Mark, is so that I don't get killed. That's why… I've been so distant, and so… freaked out all the time." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Beck, I'm scared for my fucking life."

Beck was officially at a loss for words. He didn't know _what _to say, to make the situation any better.

"Why don't you just go to the police? Or even Tori's father. I mean Mark is abusing you."

Jade shook her head, "Mark would find out or worse, kill Tori's father. And I couldn't let that happen. As much as Tori gets on my nerves sometimes, she's still my friend, and… I couldn't do that to her."

She swallowed hard as she saw his eyes fill with tears, and without saying anything, he just wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. Hiding his face in her hair, she realized… he was crying. Actually _crying_.

And now I was _her_ turn to comfort him. She put one hand on his back, and began to rub it, comfortingly. She was still a bit new to it, since usually it was the other way around, but at the same time, she knew she had to do it.

He couldn't be her rock forever.

After a few minutes, he pulled away, and wiped his cheeks. Taking a few deep breaths, he finally spoke.

"You can't die," His voice sounded pained. "I can't let that happen to you."

She looked up at him, "I know."

He looked behind him for a minute, before looking back at her. "Do you feel safe? And I mean, honestly."

"With you? Here? Yeah."

"I mean… in this RV. Or would you feel safer in my parent's house?"

Her eyes widened at what he was proposing. They hadn't been in his parent's house for years—unless it was for dinner or gatherings or whatever. They hadn't slept in his parent's house since the second time she spent the night there.

He looked at her, taking her hands in his. "I mean it, would you feel safer there?"

All she could do was nod her head, speechless.

* * *

><p>They hadn't shown up to school the next day.<p>

Tori and Andre were a bit worried. Robbie was off somewhere with Cat, so they hadn't really seen them much either.

They hadn't really said much to Jade's boyfriend, not more than two words anyway. Since he was such a jerk, and didn't really want to associate with them much.

So, when he came up to them that afternoon during lunch, they were surprised.

"Where is Jade?" He demanded, "She's not answering her phone."

Tori shrugged, "How the hell would I know?"

"You're friends, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she knows where she is every damn second." Andre responded, glaring at him. "I think it's best if you just get out of here."

"Funny." Mark began, "It's funny how dumb you all think I am. Her ex, Bart or whatever the fuck his name is isn't here either." He leaned in closer to them. "I know you're hiding something. And if you don't tell me what it is…"

"What? You're going to threaten us, like you threatened Cat?" Tori spoke, her voice surprisingly steady. "I'd like to see you try. My father's a cop."

Even Andre was impressed.

"Oh, and if you haven't noticed, Cat and Robbie aren't here either. So before you go assuming things, check your facts." And with that, Tori got up and stormed away, Andre behind her.

"Holy… shit! Tori! That was amazing!" Andre high fived her, or at least tried to, but she ignored him. "How are you not happy about that? You just… holy crap, I can't even speak right now, that was so amazing."

"Thanks." Tori shrugged, seeming almost emotionless as she opened her locker, slamming her books inside.

Andre seemed to notice her distress. "Everything… okay?"

Tori shook her head, looking down, she tried to gather her emotions, before facing her best friend. She shook her head again.

"I'm scared something's going to happen to her. And if we don't stop it… it's only going to get worse. I mean, it's obvious who's she's with right now."

Andre nodded, pulling her into a hug. "Yeah, but… he's someone who can help her. Really, I wouldn't worry about her, she'll be okay?"

Tori pulled away for a moment, "You think so?"

Andre just pulled her in for a hug again, "I know so." He whispered into her hair.

* * *

><p>Jade groaned as she woke up, her eyes adjusting to her surroundings, she realized she was in someplace totally unfamiliar. Panicking, she jolted awake, sitting up so quickly, she felt dizzy.<p>

Closing her eyes and trying to calm herself down, she opened them again, and looked around—first to her left. Where Beck was, sound asleep.

Sitting up, she realized she was in Beck's old bedroom, which really hadn't changed much at all. He still had his pre-teen baseball posters around the room, and rock bands. It was also still painted a dark blue color, and… well, everything was still pretty much the same.

Taking deep breaths, she lay back down again, and looked at Beck. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, so peaceful and so… beautiful. It hurt her knowing that she couldn't have him anymore… not if she wanted to stay alive.

But that didn't mean she couldn't have him in other ways, right?

She put her hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him. He groaned, shaking his head. So, she did it again.

This time he opened his eyes and glared at her.

"What?"

"Why the hell am I up so early?" He demanded, "And aren't _you_ supposed to be the one who's cranky? Why are you awake?"

She shrugged, "I can't sleep. I haven't been able to much lately."

Well, he could understand that.

He sat up in the bed, and rubbed his eyes, looking at her. She bit her lip, fighting the urge to kiss him. His hair was all messed up and… well, he just looked _so _hot in his wifebeater.

It was really too bad she wasn't realizing he was thinking pretty much the same thing about her.

They leaned in close about an inch apart, when they both realized what they were doing and pulled away. Jade looked around the room, and her eyes settled on something in the corner.

"I can't believe you still have Rock Band." She rolled her eyes. "You're such… a weirdo sometimes."

He then surprised her by taking her shaky hand in his and linking them.

It was becoming more and more like they were a couple again.

"Hey, you used to love that back in the day." He reminded her and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She mumbled and then tiredly laid her head on his shoulder, absentmindedly, he rubbed his thumb along her hand, and she looked up at him. He looked back at her.

"Jade…" He whispered, his eyes never leaving hers. "I'm going to…"

"I know." She whispered, nodding her head. It was her silent way of saying '_go for it, dammit_'.

So he did the one thing he knew how to best.

He kissed her, at first slow and gentle, but as she kissed him back, it soon started to heat up. She lay back down, with him on top of her, her arms wrapped around his neck as he kissed her deeper, her lower body moving up to grind against his.

He moaned into her mouth, and then breaking her lips from hers, he started to kiss her neck. She let out a moan, already feeling something in the pit of her stomach. That familiar feeling she always got when she was around Beck.

_Very intense _butterflies.

His hands then started to travel, going to her chest—which was easy to get to since she just wore on of his shirts), and then down lower—which was also easy to get to since she was wearing his old sweatpants, too small for him, huge on her—causing her to moan his name.

One of his most favorite sounds in the whole world.

He soon felt her hand on his face, gently pushing it towards her own. She then kissed him feverishly, her hands now traveling, lower and lower until she reached her _target_.

And for some reason, she was surprised he was _already_ ready to go.

"A-are you always this horny?" She asked him, pulling back for just a moment.

"Sometimes." He said, "But not always."

"Like when… you have sex with your girlfriend?"

His answer surprised her. "I've never had sex with her."

Her eyes widened and he laughed, actually laughed. "I wasn't ready to be with anyone else, you know. And… I don't know, it just didn't feel right."

"B-but you're Captain… well, you know." She said, looking down. "You were always ready when we—"

"Exactly." He said, "When _we_ had sex. Not when she and I had sex. I could care less about doing it with her."

"Really?" He nodded. She kissed him, happily. "Oh, and for your information, I never had sex with Mark."

His eyes widened this time. "But I caught you the other day."

"Really, Beck. After what I told you yesterday, you really think that was me having sex with him? Please… I'm not that stupid."

"Oh… shit. I was so wrong." He hid his face in her hair and she laughed, as he shook his head, clearly embarrassed.

"Yeah, you were. But it's okay. I probably would've assumed that too, if I didn't know what was really going on either." She shrugged and he lifted his head.

He stared right at her and she stared right back at him.

"There's no one else I'd want to be with other than you." He whispered, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

Her eyes then filled with tears, "I don't either." She whispered back, and then she kissed him, with so much emotion, he barely was able to kiss her back.

He knew he had to help her, but right now… he just wanted to be with her.

He just wanted to be Beck&Jade again.

* * *

><p>Robbie walked into Cat's house to see her playing the piano in the living room. Her melodic voice filling the room as she played, singing one of her all time favorite songs.<p>

"_He lives in you. He lives in me, he watches over… everything we see. Into the water, into the truth, in your reflection… he lives in you._" She then ended the song, on a somewhat sad note.

Then she buried her face in her hands and started to cry softly. He took the seat beside her and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close to him.

For the last day, Cat had been upset. All because she had called Jade a bitch. She didn't think her best friend would ever forgive her for that one.

"Why are you so upset?" Robbie asked her, as she looked up at him. "I'm sure everything's okay."

Cat shook her head. "No it isn't. My best friend hates me."

"I don't think she hates you." He reasoned, "I just think… she's dealing with some stuff right now. Look, would it make you feel better if we just called her?"

She shrugged, so he pulled out his phone. He tried her number, but found it was going straight to voicemail.

Well, that was odd.

So he tried Beck, who actually picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sup, it's Robbie."

"Hey."

"Yeah, hey. Anyway, is Jade with you? Cat wants to talk to her."

"Uh. Yeah, she's in the shower though."

Robbie sighed, "Okay, well uhm, can we stop by or something?"

"Yeah, sure that's fine." He said, and Robbie nodded even though he couldn't see. "Alright, awesome."

"Oh, and just so you know, we're at my parents house, not the RV. See you soon." And with that, Beck hung up.

"Why are we going there?" Cat demanded, "I don't want to see her in person."

"Well, you have to apologize, okay?" He put his arm around her, "Please? I don't want to see you so upset anymore. Plus, she's your best friend, she has to forgive you."

"I don't know, Robbie." Cat's eyes filled with tears. "What I said was pretty bad."

"I've heard worse."

Cat sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win, she just agreed. She didn't want to agree, but knowing she had no choice, she just did.

Because Jade was her best friend. And all she wanted was her best friend back.

If only it was going to be that easy.

* * *

><p>Beck meanwhile, had prepared Jade for when Robbie and Cat came by. She hadn't been happy about it at first, but had agreed, anyway. She knew how Cat must've felt, like shit. So, she pushed away her own selfishness and had decided that Cat coming was probably for the good.<p>

She also agreed with Beck when he'd said that Cat deserved to know what was going on, since she was her best friend and all.

She hated when he was right.

The doorbell rang, and Beck opened it to see it was Cat and Robbie. Jade stayed where she was, blankly and _almost _emotionlessly watching the TV.

They walked in then, and she heard Cat gasp. Immediately, almost as if they didn't even have a fight at all, she ran to her, and bent down, checking her over. She gently touched her face, and from where Jade sat, she could see the tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god, what happened! Did he do this to you?" She had such venom in her voice, especially when she turned to Beck, a dark look in her eyes.

Jade seemed to snap out of it then, "No, it's not Beck!"

"I know it's not him. I'm talking about Mark! And I'm giving him that look because I want to know why he didn't protect you from this!"

"Because he didn't know." Jade looked at him briefly and then looked back at Cat. "He had no idea."

"Until when?"

"Until I came to his RV all beat up." Jade didn't mean to sound as harsh as she did.

"Why can't you just… get out of this relationship?" Cat demanded, "He's going to kill you."

"I know." Jade whispered, "He's going to kill me either way."

Cat's eyes widened, a tear slipping down her cheek. Robbie stepped forward.

"Repeat?"

"It's a long story…" Beck told him, "She'll tell you guys when she wants to, but just know that he's _very_ dangerous."

Cat turned to Jade, "Like I've been telling you."

Jade looked at her, tears filling her own eyes now. "I know."

Cat then hugged her, holding her close, Cat started to cry. "I'm so sorry for calling you a bitch, Jade. I was just so upset and—"

"It's okay, Cat. I forgive you." Jade whispered.

"She needs you right now." Beck sighed, running his fingers through his hair, he looked around. "She needs all of us."

"And we're going to be there." Robbie spoke firmly.

Cat meanwhile was still crying and holding Jade; she was now so scared she was going to lose her best friend, the reality of it becoming too much for her.

They all heard a phone go off, and immediately, Jade picked it up. She read the message and immediately dropped the phone. She then covered her face with her hands and started to cry harder. Beck immediately went over to her, and picked up the phone. His eyes widened as she showed it to both Robbie and Cat, who were looking over his shoulder.

Cat gasped, and Robbie nearly threw the phone across the room.

_Tell me where you are, right now or you're going to regret it. You'll get it way worse than before, that's a promise, you fucking bitch. _

Beck protectively wrapped his arms around her and held her against him.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair, "Please, remember that, no matter what happens. Please, always remember that."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for your kind reviews. I mean, it's getting a bit emotional, and Jade's very out of character because I'm so emotional right now. Dealing with a loss (even after a year) is so hard for me. I honestly don't even know where this idea came from. Although, it has nothing to do with that. <strong>

**Beck and Jade in general... just make me want to cry. And the new episode last saturday, with all the character development in between Beck, Jade, and Tori just made me want to cry. They've definitely grown up, that's for sure.**


End file.
